An Unlikely Friendship
by Milkywaygirl55
Summary: Sam and Cat get stuck in their folding couch and find themselves arguing, laughing and playing weird food games. Then something unthinkable happens...


"Sam...Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam..."

"What!?" I asked, trying to control my frustration. Being stuck in a couch with this bubbly, life is full of ponies and rainbows girl, is barely tolerable. She giggled and jabbed her freshly manicured finger into my cheek.

"hahaha got you!"

"haha you sure did!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I needed to get out of this monster of a couch.

"Sam...Sam Sam Sam Sam..."

"Cat, if you poke me one more time I swear I am going to strangle you!" I yelled, glaring at the half of her face that I could see through the dark cushions. She stopped talking for a few moments, and then she started laughing.

"What?" I asked, hoping she hadn't gone completely insane.

"haha...I...hahah," she paused, her laugh coming out in hiccups, "I just remembered this time when I got stuck in a couch with you...haha...it was so funny!"

"Cat that is happening right now...do you literally have nothing in there?" I questioned, motioning to her head, where a brain should be located.

"I have jelly beans!" she exclaimed, tapping herself on the forehead and going into a fit of giggles again. "hey want to know a secret?"

"ummm...sure, why not." I muttered, having nothing better to do whilst baking in a couch.

"I know you might not like me that much...but I like you and I think you are really sweet and just acting tough to hide it...it's okay though, I won't tell anyone." she promised, sticking out her pinky. I stuck out my own pinky as well and curled it around hers as she stated that she would never tell anyone that I was secretly sweet. A minute ago I despised this red headed maniac, but now I realized I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than stuck in this smelly couch with Cat.

"Thanks Cat...and I do like you...it just takes me some time to warm up to people." I admit, thinking of the only people I am close with, Carly, Spencer, Freddy...and now Cat. It felt nice to have another person I could trust, even if we had only just met.

"Sam let's play a game!" Cat trilled, her eyes lighting up.

"What kinda game are we talking about here?" I asked, praying Barbie's wasn't on the list.

"Pickle, eel, lollipop!"

"Pickle, eel, lollipop, okay cool...um what is it?"

"I say a food, like pickle, then you pick a food that starts with e, because that was the last letter of pickle...like eel!"

"Okay, so how do you win?"

"You don't, it goes on forever! Yay! I will start! Banana!"

"Apple,"

"Pie!" Cat squeals happily.

"Cat pie does not start with an e." I explained, watching her face fall.

"Oh...I'm not very good at this game. Let's do something else!"

"Okay lets..." my words were cut off by a loud bang and then the couch slid backwards.

"What's going on?" Cat shrieked, grabbing my arm. We slid further back into the depths of the couch and then were falling, like Alice down the rabbit hole. The ground came all too quickly and my face landed in something soft and cold. Snow? I groaned and got to my feet, rubbing my now sore back and neck.

"Help! Help me!" Cat screamed from somewhere in the distance. I pivoted to my left to see Cat stuck in the snow, her legs sticking up, swinging back and forth. I couldn't help but grin, as this was very similar to her position when I rescued her from the garbage truck. I yanked her out of the snow bank and helped brush all the ice crystals out of her red mane of hair.

"Cat...we're not in Kansas anymore," I joked, taking in my surroundings. We were in the middle of some sort of forest with blue trees dusted with snow.

"I don't like it here, let's go back to nonna's." she pleaded, her brown eyes filled with fear.

"Cat don't worry this place looks pretty safe to me and we will get back soon. Let's explore a little first. It's not every day a magical couch drops you into a snowy blue forest."

"okay...fine," she agrees, hopping onto my back.

"uh..okay why are you on me?"

"I need to make sure I don't get lost...I get lost a lot."

"great." I reply, trudging forward with Cat clinging to my back.

"hehehe...hehehe." Cat is giggling, as usual.

"Cat what is it this time?"

"Your hair is glowing...hehe," I grab a strand of my blonde hair and notice it is glowing a deep turquoise color. This is way beyond weird.

"Sam and Cat we welcome you to The Blue Forest. Follow the stars." a man's voice bellows from above. Suddenly the stars in the sky form arrows for us to follow.

"ooh...we are famous!" Cat shouts joyously. We began to follow the stars, hoping they lead us to a chocolate river or something and not some prison for young girls.


End file.
